leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS012
and |prev_round=Buzz Off, Electabuzz! |next_round=Sigh for Psyduck }} Wake Up—You're Snorlax! (Japanese: VS カビゴン VS ) is the 12th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot takes part in a bike race along , having borrowed a Bicycle from the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman, but when it starts, he finds himself far behind everyone. However, he catches up when everyone stops at a river filled with , forcing the cyclists to cross one at a time—all except for a who informs him that Pokémon are allowed to be used in the race. Watching the Swimmer get across on his gives Red an idea, and he sends out Poli in order to make a bridge of ice using , allowing Red to gain considerable ground. Reaching a fork, Red finds the other cyclists opting to go the longer way instead of a shorter route through a forest infested by Pokémon. Ignoring the warning of a , Red decides to keep his lead by going through the forest, by having Pika shock all of the wild Pokémon and Saur cut through the thick brush. Suddenly, a hive falls on Saur's head, and Red finds himself fleeing from the ensuing Beedrill swarm. Eventually, Red trundles out of the forest, wincing from Beedrill stings but nevertheless far ahead, at which he and his Pokémon rejoice. At , Red finds the Swimmer and the Bug Catcher stuck at the dock, unable to continue due to a blocking the way ahead. Red tries getting Poli to attack Snorlax, but the attack fails; the Swimmer and Bug Catcher point out that Snorlax would simply off any attack thrown at it. Coming up with a plan, Red uses the Beedrill honey still coating his Bulbasaur to rouse Snorlax from his sleep—as a result, the awoken Snorlax chases after Red for the honey all the way to the finish line; the sight shocking the announcer and onlookers. Sometime later, Red mopes over how the 10,000 dollars he won in the race had to be all spent on his newly caught Snorlax... Major events * is revealed to have obtained a Bicycle. * Red catches a , which he nicknames Snor. Debuts * Chairtarō * * Pokémon debuts * * * * * * * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Pokémon Fan Club Chairman (fantasy) * Chairtarō * Racers * Crowd Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Snor; 's; new) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (multiple) * (×3) * * * Trivia * The race is sponsored by Miracle Cycle. * In the bike race, Pokémon are allowed to be used. This ruling is similar to the race that was featured in the Pokémon anime episode, The Flame Pokémon-athon!. * Red comments that he got his bike from the President of the Pokémon Fan Club. In the , the president gives the player a voucher which must be redeemed in the Cerulean City bike shop. * The area where is sleeping is directly based on one of its positions in the games, which would be . Errors * In the VIZ Media first edition, when commands Saur to use he refers to it by its Japanese name, Leaf Cutter. This was corrected in the 2009 second edition printing. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Snorlax |ko= |pl= |pt_br=VS Snorlax |es_eu= |th= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 12 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS012 fr:Chapitre 12 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA012 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第12話 zh:PS012